Angel and the Bloody Hearts
by xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx
Summary: The Cullens leave and Bella joins a vampire band. middle of New Moon not a lot of sadness little bit of mourning though. Join the search of Bella s friends! rated T cuz Im paranoid. NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, and it is all thanks to my wonderfull beta zXwolfgirlXz!**

Screams...

that's all I heard around me when we started to go down. I was only on this plane because my mom and dad died, and my Edward left me. How much worse could my life get?

I felt 2 pairs of cold arms wrap around me. I screamed as we jumped. When we hit the ground, I looked up and saw two sparkling figures around me. The tallest girl had blue eyes, blond hair in the back, blue and black bangs, and long black hair underneath. "Im Evalyn Swift" She sang.

The other girl was short, with red hair, pouty lips with a diamond piercing in it, and brown- green eyes. "Evangeline Swift" She sighed. "Please dont be afraid. We're not here to hurt you. We are like your other family in Forks, but unlike them, we have the same power. We can change our appearences. That's why our eyes aren't gold. We would like to know if you would like to join our gothic band"

I thought it over, before nodding. I smiled for the first time in months, and stood. We walked to a black BMW and got in. Then sped off towards Minasota.

**4 months later**

I snipped my bangs so they looked razor slashed. My lip is pierced. My ears are pierced all the way up the sides. My nose is peirced. What else has changed? Nothing. My heart is still broken, but I take it out with singing. That's what I was getting ready to do now. I walked out onto the stage, watching the cheering fans. "Welcome!" I called "are you ready for some Angel and the Bloody Hearts?" they screamed louder and Evangeline and I started on our electrics, while Evalyn banged on her drums.

_Used to be the trouble maker_  
_Hated home, I was a sweet heart-breaker_  
_right down to the bone_  
_But now I have my dream_  
_I'm so ready for eighteen_

_Never had a single buck_  
_Hated home, I'm done with looks_  
_But now I live my life_  
_There's a lot to see at eighteen_

_School days, school days_  
_I'm older now and what will I find but my_  
_School days, school days_  
_I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind_

_Used to be the riot bomb_  
_Hated class, only lived for fun_  
_I'm mean and got my scheme_  
_At the crazy age of eighteen_

_Never made the animal_  
_Hated moon, that I was told_  
_Now I am almost free_  
_It's a dangerous scene when you're eighteen_

_School days, school days_  
_I'm older now and what will I find but my_  
_School days, school days_  
_I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind _

I took a deep breath, and looked out to the crowd. At least somebody loves me. We walked off, and I hugged my best friends. They know who the Cullens are, and how bad my pain is, and most important...I know they'll never leave me.

I got ready for my next show, and put on a purple shirt with a black ripped rose on it, and a black mesh shirt under it. I also had black skinny jeans with zippers on the pockets, and purple sequin heels with black bows on them. I walked back out to the mic. And waited for Evalyn and Evangeline.

**30 min later**

Where are they? The break is almost ov-

_beeep_

_-_er. Crap. I hesitantly walked out on stage, and begin to sing.

_[Chorus]_  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and when radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything

_[Chorus]_

When pop-stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
And anarchy was still a dream  
And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail

_[Chorus]_

When record shops were still on top  
And vinyl was all that they stocked  
And the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
Kids were wearing hand me downs,  
And playing games meant kick around  
And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face

_[Chorus]_

I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

I put my hands above my head, and looked out. I almost dropped the mic. At who I saw. The Cullens. Rosalie`s golden eyes were burning with...regret? Alice wasnt bouncing. Emmett wasnt laughing. Jasper looked pained. And worst of all...Edward looked sorry. The room started spinning and I dropped to the ground, it all went dark.

When I awoke, I was in my dressing room...surrounded by my old family, but not my new. What happened here?

**Reviews would make my day. Im currently fighting with the now un-jolly green giants about who is gonna win the Superbowl! **

**Me:go steelers!**

**JGG: Packers!**

**Me: gold and black!**

**JGG: Green and Yellow!**

**Me; thats it! -smash-**

**JGG: uhhh -dizzy- fiine! Steelers!**

**Me: thank you!**


	2. Punk Rocker with flowers in my hair

**New story**

Screams...

thats all I heard around me when we started to go down.I was only on this plane because my mom and dad died, and my Edward left me. How much worse could my life get?

I felt 2 pairs of cold arms wrap around me. I screamed as we jumped. When we hit the ground, I looked up and saw for sparkeling figures around me. The tallest girl had blue eyes, andblond hair in the back, blue and black bangs, and long black hair underneath."Im Evalyn Swift" She sang.

The next girl was short, with red hair, pouty lips with a diamond peircing in it, and brown green eyes. "Evangeline Swift" She sighed. "Please dont be afraid. Were not here to hurt you. We are like your other family in Forks, but unlike them, we have the same power. We can change our appearences. That is why our eyes arent gold. We would like to know if you would like to join our gothic band"

I thought it over, before nodding. I smiled for the first time in months, and stood. We walked to a black BMW and got in. Then sped off towards Minasota.

**4 months later**

I snipped my bangs so they looked razor slashed. My lip is peirced. My ears are peirced all the way up the sides. My nose is peirced. What else has changed? Nothing. My heart is still broken, but I take it out with singing. Thats what I was getting ready to do now. I walked out onto the stage, watching the cheering fans. "Welcome!" I called "are you ready for some Angel and the Bloody Hearts?" they screamed louder and Evangeline and I started on our electrics, while Evalyn banged on her drums.

Used to be the trouble maker  
Hated home, I was a sweet heart-breaker  
And at  
But now I have my dream  
I'm so ready/rowdy for eighteen

Never had a single buck  
Hated home, I'm done with looks  
But now I live my life  
There's a lot of/to see(in') at eighteen

School days, school days  
I'm older now and what will I find but my  
School days, school days  
I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind

Used to be the riot/wired bomb  
Hated class, only lived for fun  
I'm mean and got my scheme  
At the crazy age of eighteen

Never made the animal  
Hated moon, that I was told  
Now I am almost free  
It's a dangerous scene when you're eighteen

School days, school days  
I'm older now and what will I find but my  
School days, school days  
I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind

I took a deep breath, and looked out to the crowd. At least somebody loves walked off, and I hugged my best friends. They know who the Cullens are, and how bad my pain is, and most important...I know theyll never leave me.

I got ready for my next show, and put on a purple shirt with a black ripped rose on it, and a black mesh shirt under it. I also had black skinny jeans with zippers on the pockets, and purple sequin heels with black bows on them I walked back out to the mic.

And waited for Evalyn and Evangeline.

**Just so Ya`ll know, My Fabuloso beta (HI SHANNON!...AGAIN!) will not be able to help me next week, so my chaps will prob be suckky! LY!**

**xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx**


End file.
